


Tag

by Izzu



Series: Raiga's little adventures [1]
Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-MnH. Funny how something so silly could be so miraculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have this silly nephew who always gave me all this deredere feels.

Suppose you can say... it's like a dream come true. A dream... that seemed so impossible, that it felt so miraculous when it did came into reality. She never thought she could be this happy even.

Then again, it's not like she haven't been so happy like this before. It's just... for the moment, the present time is her longest ever happy moment. And it all started, that day when Kouga finally came home.

And some of the miraculous things she never thought could happen... surprisingly kept happening inside this household she proudly call her own.

"Master Raiga!" Gonza cried out. "Come here... we'll play together over here..."

Kaoru laughed as she watched her young son, Raiga, kept persisting to get Kouga's attention and refusing to listen to the callings of their family butler.

"Mmmmh... pa... here... here..."

Her young son still barely able to speak properly, yet it's amazing how the little one able to convey his message to other people. Kouga turned his attention for a moment towards the child as he maintained his usual grim expression.

Raiga started to whine and pout and pull on father's shirt as Kaoru did her best to not giggle at the sight.

**_"Kouga... the kid still wants to play with ya.."_ **

Kouga gave Zaruba one look before begrudgingly took the madou ring off from his finger and placed _him_ on _his_ stand. The grim Makai Knight still wore that same look as he rose from his desk and allowed himself to be dragged away by his small child.

Raiga started to giggle and gurgle as he ran around the study, taunting his father to chase after him. And one of the miracle she never thought she could experience more often—happened, as a smile started to light up on that grim face and laughter ringing—for Kouga had eagerly participated to playing tag with his sole son. It was always a fond sight, to actually be able to see this side of Kouga more.

Which is why she didn't really mind it to let her son bug Kouga so often.

Well, there are exceptions of course. Like if an order suddenly come up and Kouga had to vanquish some Horrors. Usually when that happens she'll take over the job and play with her son.

But on other times such as this one... well, she's leaving all the task of handling their son to Kouga. Since it can be so tiring to watch over such hyperactive child like Raiga for a whole day. The fact that the Saejima mansion is still so big did not help at all in their situation. It can be so handful to chase Raiga around with only her and Gonza to take care of things.

Kouga paused in front of her as he felt self-concious over her laughing at him. As always. She always love seeing her husband like this, giving her the look that conveyed to her a lot many things.

_"I-It's not like I'm enjoying this so much! S-Silly..."_

_"Why are you sitting there laughing at me? Help me out here!"_

Kaoru chuckled as she rose from her chair and joined her husband. She kissed him lightly on the lip and smiled.

"Fine. You take that side, I'll take this side. Then Raiga won't have anywhere to escape." She said, as both of them resumed the game of tag as little Raiga still so happily ran on his little obstacle race to escape from both of his parents.

And sitting on the desk table, all by himself... Zaruba laughed.

**_"Haha. This never gets old..."_ **


End file.
